Through Blood We Fall
by OonaCruise
Summary: [One-Shot (o no)] Toujours Pur. Ese era el lema de la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black. Para muchos -incluido él- era una bendición de la que sentirse orgulloso. Para otros –como Sirius- era una maldición de la que escapar.


**Hola! :)**

Antes de todo, gracias por leerme. Este es el primer fanfic que cuelgo y, bueno, no es perfecto ni muy extenso, pero espero que os guste.

En principio será un One-Shot, aunque si me animo escribiré algunos capítulos más.

**Nada me pertenece, excepto la trama y lo que no reconozcáis. Gracias a J.K. Rowling por crear este magnífico mundo que nos anima a soltar las riendas de nuestra imaginación. **

* * *

><p><strong>La Sangre<strong>

"Hermano_._"

_Se sentía extraño. La misma palabra era extraña, lejana –sí, _muy _lejana-. Resonaba en una bocanada de aire, un eco entre las frías y_ _oscuras paredes del pasillo, como un punto de luz que se desvanecía instantáneamente. Una sensación extraña llenó su corazón de... angustia. _Hermano. _Una_ _palabra que no había usado desde que tenía diez años, tan dulce y_ _feliz que la empleaba; ahora solamente era algo extraño que a su lengua le costaba formular sin sorprenderse. Ahora no era la felicidad quién llenaba su corazón, si no la tristeza y_ _el hundimiento que chocaban contra las paredes palpitantes de sangre._

_Sangre. _La _sangre._

_Fue entonces cuando sus oídos se destaparon y los gritos le causaron una angustiosa migraña, fina como un hilo, pero punzante_. Sangre, _linaje. Alzó la mirada y observó al hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises que alzaba el puño para golpear al chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, apoyado contra la pared. Entonces desvió sus ojos –también grises- hacia la mujer pelinegra y de ojos oscuros que se mantenía al margen de la discusión, apoyando a su marido con toda su razón. Razón. _La _razón de _la _sangre. Una estupidez –hasta él lo reconocía-, pero al fin y al cabo era la pura realidad. Y allí llegaba el otro tema: la pureza._La_pureza de _la _sangre. Otra tontería, pero seguía siendo lo que era, y siempre lo sería, aunque fuese la cosa más equivocada que podría existir en este mundo. _¿Qué_ era puro? Desde un comienzo hasta al final, _¿Qué?

Toujours Pur

_Ese era el lema de la _Antigua y Noble casa de los Black. _Para_ _muchos –incluido él- era una bendición de la que sentirse orgulloso. Para otros –como Sirius- era una maldición de la que escapar._

_Por eso mismo su hermano era la oveja negra de la familia. Por insultar los ideales que __ellos veneraban, ahora estaba siendo golpeado por su padre, sangre de su sangre. Era... como golpearse a sí mismo. Podía sentir cada golpe y_ _latigazo que su _hermano _recibía sin parar. Sirius_ _no pestañeaba; él no pestañeaba. Sólo estaban allí, cada uno en su sitio correspondiente, dejando que los hechos pasasen. Aún así se preguntaba cómo sería estar en el lugar de Sirius, y_ _cómo podía soportar todo eso._

_Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Lo sabía de sobras. Sirius_ _quería escapar de la maldición en la que había nacido, y_ _por eso aguantaba el tipo con la cabeza alta y_ _los hombros caídos, aguantando el cuerpo con la espalda enganchada contra la pared, apoyándose por la falta de fuerza que le traicionaba en esos instantes. Su padre, Orion_ _Arcturus_ _Black, amenazó por última vez a su hijo aquella noche, se bajó las mangas y_ _se puso bien el cuello de la camisa blanca, cinturón en mano. Se dio la vuelta hacia su mujer, Walburga_ _Black, y_ _juntos bajaron las escaleras de la segunda planta. Regulus_ _Arcturus_ _Black_ _no los miró mientras desaparecían del campo de batalla, sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando descubrir los próximos movimientos que realizaría su hermano mayor, Sirius_ _Orion_ _Black. Sólo con los nombres se podía ver que también formaban parte de la tradición._

_Sirius_ _se dejó caer al suelo, deslizando la espalda dolorida por la dura __pared; los latigazos que había recibido del cinturón de su padre parecían chillar de __dolor cuando contactaban con la plana y_ _fría superficie. Ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sus ojos enfocaran el despeinado flequillo que caía según la posición de su cabeza. Dejó caer las piernas del todo al suelo y_ _se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose con rabia algunos mechones de pelo y_ _haciéndose daño sin notarlo. Rabiaba de furia y_ _de algo más intenso; odio. Odio por su familia, por esa estupidez de la sangre, por toda esa casa. Odio por todo a lo que era sucumbido por tradición. La discusión con sus padres no paraba de repetirse en su mente, estresándolo. Eso pasaba todos los días, por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche. Daba igual, pero siempre pasaba. Él hablaba, ellos defendían sus creencias. Después discutían, y_ _peleaban. Él no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, _qué va, _porque era un _Black, _y_ _también defendía sus pensamientos y_ _sentimientos. Esto causaba una gran explosión que esas cuatros paredes aguantaban experimentadas, como si estuviesen construidas sólo pare eso y_ _nada más. _Para nada más.

"Hermano."

_Ladeó_ _la cabeza, sorprendido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Regulus, su hermano pequeño del que sólo se llevaba un año, había estado presente durante la rutinaria escena. Eso mismo era, una rutina. Se dio cuenta que los ojos grises de Regulus_ _buscaban los suyos, pero no le dio acceso al reflejo de su alma._

_Volvió a girar la cabeza y_ _se levantó con esfuerzo, escondiendo algunas muecas de dolor mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y_ _caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta negra que sostenía su nombre. Giró el pomo plateado en forma de serpiente enroscada; la miró con asco. Su familia siempre había estado en Slytherin_ _y, sin embargo, él había ido a parar en Gryffindor_ _por su alegría y_ _por el disgusto de sus padres y_ _la decepción de su hermano. Se adentró en la oscuridad_ y _cerró la puerta tras suyo, apartándose del __mundo al que pertenecía._

_Mientras_ _tanto, Regulus_ _seguía parado en medio del pasillo, horrorizado. El rechazo y_ _el sufrimiento que habitaban en los ojos de Sirius_ _se habían clavado como estacas en su corazón, dejándolo sin habla, petrificado. En ese mismo instante se había dado cuenta del mundo en el que vivía su hermano, apartado y_ _sólo, marginado. Sintió rabia y_ _culpabilidad. Él siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba presente al drama familiar que __pasaba en esta casa, y_ _nunca había echo nada, ni dicho, ni objetado. Sólo ignoraba la situación y_ _se ocultaba en su burbuja, pero esa noche había sido diferente. Quizás, si no se hubiese quedado leyendo hasta tarde en la biblioteca no se habría cruzado con la pelea de sus padres y_ _Sirius. _Quizás, _las_ _cosas hubieran seguido normal hasta ahora, pero desde el momento en que_ _esos ojos grises que reflejaban la más pura realidad se habían rozado un segundo con los suyos, la razón sustituyó a la razón, y_ _volvió en sí._

_¿Cómo_ _había dejado pasar todo esto?_

_Sirius_ _se quitó el jersey negro que seguramente estaba manchado por algunas __gotas de sangre y_ _lo dejó tirado por el suelo. Se pasó una mano por la espalda y_ _gimió de dolor, notando las heridas en las yemas de los dedos. Un relieve doloroso sobre su piel. Ahora eso le sonaba totalmente horrible. Dejó ir un gruñido de frustración y_ _caminó hasta colocarse enfrente de la ventana, donde podía observar el mundo exterior sin ser observado. La plaza Grimmauld_ _Place_ _número 12 era invisible a ojos de cualquiera, protegida contra los muggles. Una estupidez. Eso sólo conseguía aumentar el odio contra su familia._

_El cielo estaba oscuro y_ _sin ninguna estrella, las nubes negras y_ _grises las ocultaban. La lluvia caía violentamente de ese techo nocturno, y_ _se estrellaba sobre la grisácea y __lejana calle bordeada por sus aceras, árboles y_ _edificios. Ningún coche pasaba por la __calle distorsionada por las gotas de agua que atravesaban el cristal de un lado a otro en distintas direcciones como si se tratasen de ríos desbordados. Colocó una mano sobre el vidrio, y_ _enseguida palpó la fría temperatura que hacía a fuera. Pero él estaba aislado allí, en un sitio protegido del mundo exterior. Eso le entristecía aún más. Se sentía menos libre._

_Estaba atado con cadenas a su hogar no tan hogar._

_Entonces,_ _al lado de su mano apareció la figura de una chica desconocida que se __había parado en medio de la calle. Se había girado en dirección a la casa, y_ _Sirius_ _tubo la impresión que sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella. Entonces se fijó; sus ojos eran azules. Ni eléctrico, ni intenso, ni suave, ni cielo, ni turquesa, ni brillante, ni mar, ni profundo, ni añil. Azul, y_ _por eso mismo le gustaba. Las gotas de lluvia distorsionaban la imagen suavemente, pero sintió algo dentro suyo que nunca antes había sentido. Se dio cuenta de qué era. La chica estaba a fuera, libre. Él allí, retenido entre esas cuatro paredes, condenado._

_Observó en silencio a la misteriosa chica, que no apartaba la mirada de él. ¿Podía_ _verle? No, imposible, era absolutamente imposible. Su padre se había encargado de la seguridad de la casa, y_ _era invisible a cualquier ojo. ¿Pero, entonces? La mirada de aquella extraña parecía adentrarse en la invisibilidad de la casa de los Black_ _y_ _encontrarse con sus ojos._

_Por una vez se sintió libre._

Toc, toc

_No dio permiso, pero igualmente la puerta se abrió. Una grieta de luz entró, y_ _la silueta de su hermano se dibujó en ella. Sirius_ _alzó la mirada, pero no la apartó de la ventana; aún así sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se distanció de la chica que seguía de pie __en la calle, encarando la invisible Grimmauld_ _Place_ _número 12. En el margen de la puerta, Regulus_ _se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba horrorizado las cicatrices que se dibujaban ferozmente en la espalda de su hermano._

_Silencio._

_Sirius_ _soltó una risa floja que erizó la piel de Regulus, un sonido distante y_ _superficial. Y_ _una palabra, refleja y_ _lisa._

"_Ingenuo."_


End file.
